The Wild Hunt
by Crow
Summary: The Hunter has arrived, and he means business! Revelations on the truth about Raye, and other shockers in this addition to my miniseries!


**Disclaimer and a note from the author:** Well dang! This took me long enough to get to. Would you believe, I've had this story in mind for almost a year now? **shakes her head** It's about time, that's all I can say. The amazing part is I wrote most of it up in one weekend, and wrote the epilogue months ago. Just letting you know before you start, this is this long for a reason… I don't think I'm going to split my stories up by chapter anymore. That is, it's all in one document. That's right, no more leaving you on the edge of your seat for the next chapter. You get the whole spiel at once. Lucky you! Meanwhile, I'm considering going back and rewriting some of the older stuff a bit, as time goes on and I get to know my characters better… I really must stop letting them push me around, you know. 

Raye, Cleech, Gorban, Spectre, Dagger, The Hunter, and Leon, the newest in carnation of the Chameleon, are all my creations and may not be used with out specific allowance from myself in any fics! I also have a different take on saurian hierarchy that exists, far as I know, only in this universe… if you want details and can't wait till the next fic (The Reckoning, in which a lot is explained -- yeah right), then write me at [Daimoncrow@go.com][1] about it and I'll do what I can! Pictures I don't mind at all, heh. Send away, peoples! J Wildwing, Draganus, Nosedive, Duke L'Orange, Mallory McMallard, Tanya, Grin, Wraith, Siege, and Phil Pomfeather are © Disney and are used without permission or payment (unless you include the bribes to get this done, which were soon followed by death threats, so they don't really count). Bad lawyers! Shoo! Go bother Tom Cruise! 

One more minor note, the whole scene with Nosedive and the hart was mostly taken from Neil Gaiman's "The Sandman: The Kindly Ones," with some minor adjustments. Just so you know, and I don't get in trouble. ;P

The Wild Hunt

By [Crow][1]

****

Chapter One: When It Rains, It Pours

Draganus muttered to himself. He wasn't nervous, no not nervous at all. What could possibly be unnerving about what was damn well near a Royal inspection? Worse yet, by a pampered, naïve little princess? 

Being the last of the saurian overlords did have its downside. You got recognition you didn't want. The Empress was said to be particularly short of patience these past few centuries. Draganus could only hope her heiress would be lenient, or he and his scanty crew were in for trouble.

He'd chosen to move the Raptor to a less noticeable spot, outside of the main city, for the arrival of their guest. The last thing they needed was interference from the locals… or worse yet, those meddling mallards. And so, he watched the skies, waiting for the royal shuttle to make its appearance.

"Lord Draganus, we're detecting some meteorical activity on the scanner," Siege declared. The Overlord looked up at the screens. 

"A thunderstorm, at this time of year? Isn't that a little uncommon for midsummer?" He asked of no one in particular.

A cloud of smoke announced the arrival of Wraith. He looked uncomfortable in a more formal outfit… as a member of the high priesthood in his younger days, he felt the need to dress up a bit for the royal heiress.

"This is no normal storm, your lordship. I sense a great presence in the city of the humans. It is best that we stay as far out of the crossfire to come as possible."

Draganus raised a scaly eyebrow. "In any other case, Wraith, I'd say we should find out if this "presence" you sense would be of use to our cause, but considering the circumstances, I'll take your advice."

Wraith just nodded, a bit preoccupied with his thoughts. Whatever it was that was causing this… Astral Headache of sorts, it had grown more and more powerful over the past few days. He hadn't felt the need to mention it at first, but now, with this storm, and that strange duck girl… it was all too disturbing, and he hoped to all the HighGods that it would just sort itself out before Draganus was able to turn his attentions back to world-takeover. This was a power he definitely didn't want to meddle with.

"The shuttle has just entered Earth's atmosphere," Spectre stated listlessly. His mood had darkened considerably these past few days as well… And no wonder, since this whole inspection was mostly because of him.

"Send out the Detection Shields. There's no need to draw any unwanted attention."

"Sir."

A few minutes later, the shuttle was safely landed, and Draganus was rolling out the red carpet. It was a triangular shaped machine, small, really only built for one or two passengers. There was little need for anything larger. All the heirs and heiresses were taught to be excellent pilots and warriors, if needed. The Lady Dagger was no exception to this rule.

The ship's ramp door hissed open, and a female reptilian form emerged from inside. She was of average height and build, with deep blue scales, and lovely yellow eyes. Two bat-like black wings sprouted from her back, and were folded neatly across her chest, giving a cape-like illusion. 

Draganus cleared his throat. "Milady Dagger. Welcome to Earth."

"Overlord. I thank you for your hospitality. My mother the Empress sends her regards."

Formalities were exchanged, and in the commotion, no one noticed as a small, furry creature scampered out of a hiding place on the shuttle and scrambled down into the city.

* * *

Nosedive was trying very hard to ignore the pain in his head. It felt like the hangover from Hell, and nothing he did had put a stop to it. Aspirin, coffee, ice, nothing worked. He'd finally planted a pair of sunglasses on his face and was now searching the fridge for something to satiate the strange craving that had shown up at about the same time as the headache. Ever since that wierdo pizzaguy had shown up yesterday, actually. 

"Pro'lly planted somethin' in the pizza," he mumbled, poking his head into the refrigerator and scanning its contents. He really felt like something heavy… red meat, that was the ticket. Tanya would say he needed more iron, that was why. Why was he even thinking about that? 

Before he even knew what he was doing, he was ripping open a pound of hamburger meat and eating it raw.

"Ack! What're you doing! You wanna get Mad Cow's disease?!"

Nosedive looked at his brother standing in the doorway, then back at what he was eating, puzzled. Then it registered.

"Barf City! What _am_ I doing?" He swallowed, then shrugged. "It ain't bad though. Want some?"

"No! Put it back, you'll get worms."

"But…we're ducks…"

Wildwing rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean. If you're that hungry, order out."

"No way! Not after that nutso fan yesterday!"

"Well, then at least cook the meat before you eat it!" He was about to launch into some kind of lecture, Nosedive could just tell, but a sudden scream from down the hall distracted them both.

"Saved by the yell," Nosedive murmured, running after his brother to find the screamer. It was Phil, to their surprise. He was crouching on top of a bookshelf, which looked none-too-happy about the situation and was creaking loudly. The manager held a sandwich his hand and was staring down in terror at Something Blue.

"Help, help, it's gonna eeeeeeat meeeeeeee!!!!"

The Blue Thing was maybe three feet tall at best, when it stood on its hind legs, and was covered in thick, blue and white fur. Its face was rather doglike in appearance, sort of a cross between a terrier and a snow monkey. It was tailless and wore no visible clothes, and was jumping up and down in frustration.

"Poor Gorby is hungry! Not eat many, many wakes!"

Most of the team had arrived and were staring at the creature in confusion.

"Umm…excuse me…" Wildwing said a bit awkwardly. The creature turned and pointed unhappily at Phil.

"Bald Tubby Creature take Gorby food!" It said accusingly, in a gravelly sort of voice one would expect a dog to have.

"How did you get in here?" Wildwing asked. The creature scratched behind a floppy blue ear and shrugged.

"It easy! I Hop in," it replied, as if that explained all.

"You 'hopped..'…" Wildwing shook his head and looked at his teammates, as if hoping on of them could explain.

"Killitkillitkillit it's rabid! It tried to bite me!" Phil was frantic. Raye had a different idea.

"He's hungry, Phil. He just wanted your sandwich."

The creature nodded rapidly. "Yes-yes, food!"

"See? Drop your sandwich."

Phil frowned but did as he was told. The blue creature caught it and swallowed it in one gulp. It rubbed its tummy happily, then turned to Raye, baring all its teeth. Before anyone could react, it threw itself at her throat and… licked her face repeatedly.

"Ahh…okay…that's enough…" Raye pushed the creature off of her. It landed with a thump and gave her another toothy grin.

"Gorby am thanking pretty bird lady. Am wanting name?"

Raye blinked, glanced at the others, then gestured to herself. "I'm Raye."

"Am GorbanOrgurggasgranargery…Call Gorby is more easy."

"Ah…okay…Gorby. Where did you come from?"

Gorby threw his furry hands over his eyes and moaned a sound that sounded something like a cat yowling in traffic. Sapphire, who'd been observing with typical feline aloofness, hissed and fled the room.

"Bad, bad place! Many bad Scalies! Gorby escape! Not going back there, nope."

"Scalies? What are Scalies?"

"Is big creatures, like you. Is big and ugly, carrying fire guns and covered scales."

The ducks looked at eachother.

"Saurians?" Mallory ventured. Gorby nodded his head again and shuddered.

"Make Gorby's people slave. Is breaking homes, putting in cages. Gorby get away on Air-less ship!"

"Airless?" Raye asked, confused.

"Lady Scaly. She with new Scalies now. Gorby am hungry more, Raye Lady," he said, patting her knee hopefully.

"In a minute. You say there's a female saurian here, on Earth?"

"Is what Gorby say. Ship land, Gorby run fast. Gorby not eat long time."

Wildwing frowned. "A new saurian?" He turned to the team techie. "Wouldn't Drake1 have detected an incoming vessel?"

Tanya looked puzzled. "Ah.. I woulda, uh, thought so, but… you know. It could be a, ah, a fluke, or maybe a shielding, umm, device."

Wildwing sighed, then looked around. "Where are Duke and Grin?"

"Out," Nosedive responded. Raye seemed to darken a bit, but only to those who were paying attention. Cleech was paying attention. The blue creature tugged on Raye's pants leg insistantly, pleading for more food. 

"Alright, come on. Let's find you something to eat," Raye said, picking the creature up like a child and carrying it back to the kitchen. Phil, finally, started to climb down from the bookshelf before it collapsed completely. He brushed himself off and pointed at Wildwing.

"Boobella, tell me that thing isn't staying!"

"Uhh….Looks like Raye's getting a bit attached to it. I guess it wouldn't hurt to--"

"Oh, I knew it! You value some strange creature over the safety of your own manager!" Phil sobbed. He received several dry looks, and snapped out of it.

"Well… just keep it under control, huh? Pets are expensive, ya know…" He hurried out in the opposite direction of the kitchen. Cleech frowned and headed in after Raye, along with Wildwing and Nosedive, who was still hungry.

"Who the heck eats raw meat around here?" Raye asked, as Gorby crammed the hamburger, package and all, into his mouth. 

"Umm, I wonder…" Nosedive said innocently. He rubbed his temple and shoved the shades further up his beak.

Cleech muttered something under his breath, watching the creature devour bite after bite of the contents of the fridge, a regular bottomless pit. Raye glanced at him and raised an eyebrow questioningly. He just shook his head and looked away. Wildwing folded his arms, eyeing the creature incredulously.

"Raye? You planning on keeping an eye on him?"

The girl shrugged.

"If he was a captive of the saurians, he's in the same boat as we." She gently ruffled the creatured mop of hair on its head. "Besides. He may be able to tell us a little of what's going on."

"Where's Cha-- Leon? Nosedive?"

His brother shrugged, trying to unscrew the top off a bottle of aspirin. "I think he's in his quarters. Why?"

"He's a saurian, isn't he? Maybe he'll know a little about the eating machine here." He gestured to Gorby. The blue creature stopped mid-bite, staring wide-eyed at the young leader, his mouth full of noodle salad.

"Is having Scaly here?" Gorby asked, his red and yellow eyes wide.

Wildwing blinked, then glanced at Raye. She patted the creature's shoulder -- or what it had in place of a shoulder -- reasurringly.

"He's a good Scaly."

Gorby shook his head sorrowfully. "Is no being good Scalies anywhere."

* * * * * *

Leon wondered if he'd ever get used to this. Sapphire perched on the edge of his desk, in half-man, half-cat form, gazing at him with his cold, blue slit eyes.

"Well?"

"I wish you'd get off my desk. I don't know anything about any blue fuzzballs. Just because Draganus is the only overlord doesn't mean he's the only saurian out there taking over worlds ya know."

The feline fay tapped his tail thoughtfully on the desktop, not moving from his spot. Leon sighed, expecting as much. Though this was only the second time he'd seen Sapphire in his true form --if he actually had a true form-- he already had some sense of where the creature's priorities lay. Cat was truly a good choice of avatar for him. 

"The small one is a teleporter. I sense some degree of shaping ability in him as well. His race may have long ago been part of a lesser boggart variation."

"Huh?" was Leon's response. "What the heck's a boggart?"

Leon raised an eyebrow. "Your mother taught you nothing of our hierarchy, I see. Boggarts are fay of the gnome variety. Small creatures with little real power. They're usually tricksters, ranging from pranks harmless to downright deadly. This creature survived life among your other kind. I'd keep an eye on it."

"You think it could be a ploy?" Leon asked. He blinked, realizing that Sapphire had returned to feline form without his seeing it. Confused, he shook his head, and was about to say something, when he heard a knock.

"Hey, Leo!" It was Nosedive. "We need a hand out here!"

"Ahhh….yeah, hang on…" The blonde man passed one more uncomfortable glance at the silver cat, then stood and left with the duck. He could've sworn the cat winked at him.

* * *

"Issa not Scaly! Issa 'nother bald creature!" Gorby said, staring at Leon suspiciously, as if expecting him to pull off a mask at any time, revealing his true identity. Leon returned the look with a skeptical and slightly annoyed one of his own.

"I can't say I know much about this species," he said slowly. "I…I've, ah, heard they're teleporters of some kind, possibly shapeshifters. Really minor degree here though… he's not gonna become an elephant or something. I think mass stays pretty much the same… so, small things."

"Is speakin' very biglike," Gorby growled, apparently not liking being referred to as "small."

"Is it just me, or does he sound a lot like that guy from Star Wars?" Mallory mumbled to Nosedive. The teen shook his head.

"Nah, he's more like that thing in The Black Cauldron."

"Except blue, and with ears."

"It had ears!"

"It did?"

Cleech glared at Gorby, deciding he definitely didn't like it. Raye scratched it's ear, and seemed pretty comfortable with the whole situation, strangely enough. Damned animal knew exactly what it was doing, didn't it? She glanced his way, and raised an eyebrow questioningly again at the look on his face. He quickly covered it up. He sure as hell was _not_ jealous of a walking blue throw rug!

Something bothered him about Raye lately. She seemed to have changed a bit from the girl he met back on Puckworld… ever since Wraith and his spell, she was… different. Not so cold or controlled, sometimes. Sometimes she flip-sided and spoke almost like she outranked and out-aged everyone here, when in fact she was the youngest. Maybe she was shy. Yeah. Right. And he was human.

The brown duck glanced at Leon, wondering what he knew about her that he wasn't telling. It was something he planned on confronting the shapeshifter on, eventually.

As it was, he didn't have to wait long.

****

Chapter Two: Chase of the Wild Hart

A few hours later, nearing sunset, Raye and Wildwing were in the gym. Gorby was now nested up in the girl's room, having quickly made himself comfortable on her pillow. She didn't seem to care that much, and when asked, only replied, "He's doing no harm. What are you so uptight about, Cleech?" The brown duck had simply shrugged and walked briskly away, leaving her to wonder with minor annoyance.

"Just how strong are you anyway?" Wildwing wanted to know, as he and Raye set a toppled punching bag back upright. She looked a little sheepish.

"Sorry. Thanks for holding it for me all the same." She smiled just slightly. "Ah… at least it didn't land on you…"

"I guess," Wildwing said, eyeing her slender arms skeptically. "I guess this settles any doubts about whether you're really Grin's sister."

"You had doubts? Why would we _both_ lie, Wildwing?"

The young leader held his hand up, palms out. "Hey, it was a joke. But, well… Grin's a pretty big guy, and you, well… you know."

"I'm 5'3" and 105 lbs."

"Exactly. So is this a case of mind over matter or -- you okay, Nosedive?" Wildwing broke off, noting the entrance of his brother. Raye half-turned, looking genuinely surprised for some reason. Nosedive was half-bent over, gripping the door frame with one hand painfully. He was looking right at Raye, and the expression on his face was nothing like the Nosedive they knew.

"You…" He said slowly. "I've found you at last."

Raye raised an eyebrow. "I've been here for the past half-hour. If you were so desperate to find me, you could have asked--"

"S-silence…aaaugh…" The blonde duck stumbled in, barely managing to keep on his feet. His brother was instantly at his side.

"'Dive? Baby Bro', what is it?" Wildwing asked in concern. Nosedive shoved his brother backwards with incredible strength, backing up against the wall and breathing hard, like he was choking. Wildwing moved to try to help him, but found himself restrained by Raye. 

"Look," She said, pointed at Nosedive's face. "His eyes…"

His eyes were red. Not like they were strained, they were blood red, and glowing slightly. No pupils were visible, just pure red orbs.

"G-god…what's going on?"

Sapphire growled low in his throat, crouching nervously in the corner. Nosedive was holding the sides of his head like it might come apart. He opened his mouth, maybe to scream, but no sound came out. Instead, something reddish-brown and covered with fur pushed out of his throat, thrusting his jaw open further.

"Drake DuCaine!" Wildwing tried to pull away from Raye's vice-like grip. He was held firmly in place.

"Don't… don't move…" she said, sounding far too calm for his tastes.

"He's dying!"

"Yes."

"Let me go!"

"No."

Whatever-It-Was continued to push out of Nosedive's mouth, growing bigger and bigger… impossibly, ridiculously so. Blood was trailing out of the sides of his stretched jaws, as the Thing began to take shape.

It was a deer. A stag, crowned with a full head of antlers and snorting angrily and pawing its way out of the young duck's body. Barely a moment later, it was freed, and shook itself off, leaving Nosedive lying unconscious on the ground in a puddle of red liquid.

Wildwing and Raye stared at the hart, shocked. It pawed the ground once and started to charge them, when something small and silver suddenly flew at it and hit it face on. Sapphire hissed wildly, tearing at the deer's face. The larger animal shook its great head in bewilderment, then fury.

"We have to get out of here," Raye said. "Like, now."

"Go on! I'm gonna get Nosedive!" Wildwing ran over to his brother and started to pull him off the ground. Amazingly, he was still alive, and starting to come to. Raye frowned.

"Hurry W--" She broke off as the hart tossed its head and sent Sapphire flying to the nearest wall. It reared once, then turned its red-eyed gaze on Raye and charged without hesitation. She let out a curse and leapt out the doorway, then half-stumbled, half-ran down the corridor. The hart slammed into the wall, its huge antlers digging into the steel like a hot knife through butter. It spun, yanking its horns free and started after her, quickly gaining speed with its longer legs.

Wildwing stared at the destroyed wall in awe, holding his brother close to him. 

"Good god… it… it just…" The cat pulled itself back to its feet, winded but unharmed. It shook itself off, dazed, then stared at where the deer and the duck had disappeared through. It made a quiet sort of moaning sound only cats make, then looked over at the brothers. It seemed to hesitate, then ran down the hall after the two.

"Oh great. Feline heroics."

"Muh jaw hu'ts…" Nosedive mumbled. Wildwing swallowed, then propped the teen up against the wall.

"Don't move. I have to get help."

"No pro'lem…I'll shtay ri'd here…."

The young leader nodded and ran out of the room. Nosedive glared at his exit, then started to pull himself to his feet.

"Yeah…ri'd. Dummy." He started to limp after him. Oddly enough, he didn't feel half as bad as he did a moment ago, and was quickly improving. But enough odd things had happened to the blonde duck in his short lifetime that he knew to just take it in stride… for now.

Raye sped up, for once letting in to absolute terror. The hart had its head lowered, and she could feel it growing closer behind her. Tried her best to zigzag, giving it obstacles to slow it down. It slammed through the corners of walls, trampled all in its path with little difficulty.

They were coming up to the elevator tubes. There was no way she would be able to get into one with it so close behind her, but maybe… just maybe…

She didn't slow down as they neared the end, but instead lowered herself into a hand-spring, leapt forward, slamming the button with her foot and throwing herself back and over the deer. Then she continued running, while it tried to skid to a stop in time. The elevator opened, giving it a little more room to slow down, but it still hit the back hard, dazing it just enough and getting its horns caught in the back of the steel elevator walls.

It only took it a moment to start to snap back, but it was long enough. The door closed, and the animal could be heard angrily thumping and kicking at the walls in the crammed space.

Raye let out a sigh, as several confused members of the Pond caught up with her. The sound of the creature's passage had been enough to draw even Grin out of his meditation, and Gorby from his nap.

"Wh-what the heck was that thing?" Tanya asked, as dents began to appear in the elevator door. Raye didn't respond, staring wide-eyed at the door. Cleech stepped up and touched her shoulder, and she jumped.

"I don't… know. It just… appeared…"

Leon came jogging up, Sapphire perched on his shoulder. The ducks looked at him quizzically while he caught his breath.

"Where is it?" He demanded. Sapphire was already staring at the elevator, where it could be heard snorting and moaning angrily.

"Oh. Raye… are you injured?"

"N-no, but --"

"That thing isn't going to hold it long."

"Leon… you know what it is?" Wildwing demanded, the last to enter except Nosedive.

"It's --" He stopped, noticing at the same time as everyone else… it suddenly went dead silent inside the elevator. Sapphire growled.

"Do you… think it's dead?" Mallory asked. She started to approach the doors. Leon grabbed her, pulling her back.

"Are you _dumb_?! That thing isn't mortal!"

"Let her go," Duke said angrily, yanking the shapeshifter's hand off of her arm. He frowned, puzzled, then scowled.

"You think this is a _joke_? That thing is going to kill us all!"

"How do you know that?" Duke demanded, glaring at him with suspicion. "Or am I the only one who's noticed these things didn't start showing up till you got here?"

"Y-you…are you saying..?"

"Wait, just wait a minute," Wildwing said, stepping between them. "This is no time to be pointing any blame. Anyway, if anyone brought it in, it was Nosedive."

"Nosedive?!?" Chimed the rest of the team, except Raye. She was still watching the silent elevator, a strange look on her face. Gorby was hanging onto her leg like a frightened child, staring wide-eyed at the door as well.

"It's a long story," Wildwing sighed. 

"One you will never hear."

The ducks looked over at the elevator, where the voice had originated from. It was a deep, rich voice, its accent leaning towards British. There was silence again, then a hissing noise. Smoke began to pour out of the cracks in the door, filling the corridor. The ducks coughed, covering their faces and trying not to choke. Only Raye, Sapphire, and Leon for the most part seemed unaffected.

A pair of red eyes shone through the smoke. They seemed to hover, the floated closer, as a silhouette began to take shape around them. The antlers where still there, but the rest of the shape was that of a man. A very tall man, with thick, flowing hair past his shoulders.

"So we meet again, Prodigal One. You've hid yourself well, these past three thousand centuries."

The smoke was beginning to clear. He wore clothes from centuries past, a deep green cape to the ground; he looked the part of something out of Shakespeare, except for the horns and pointed ears. Gorby whimpered and backed away.

Raye stared at him in confusion, ready to move at any second. Leon glanced at the cat on his shoulder, as if in question.

"Are you… talking to me?" She asked uncertainly.

"Your masquerade does not fool me. I know you, no matter the form." He seemed to smile, and it was a far from comforting expression. "How does one forget their mentor?"

"Sir… I don't know you, or why you've attacked me. I can assure you, we've never met."

The rest of the team had cleared their lungs out, and were watching in silence, unsure of what to do. Leon glanced back once, looking anxious.

__

What I wouldn't give to know what he knows, Duke thought, watching the conversation. The being's eyes flashed angrily.

"No! Not _you_… I am speaking to the Prodigal. Why does it not respond?"

Leon cleared his throat. "E-excuse me, Sir Hart, umm…" The being's red eyes turned their focus on him and he swallowed and smiled nervously. "Err…maybe… you have the wrong person? I mean, there are plenty of other halflings out there--"

"I'm _not_ a halfling, Leon."

He raised an eyebrow. "Yes you are. You said your mother and Grin's mother were different… which explains why Grin is normal, and you --"

"No. My mother wasn't fay. She died of illness when I was seven." Raye smiled wryly, and Grin nodded. "Unless Immortals can catch pneumonia, that is."

Leon frowned. "Ah. No, they can't. That changes things a lot then."

"Wait a minute, who said you were a halfling?" Duke asked.

"What _is_ a halfling?" Mallory asked.

"Uh, yeah," said Duke. "That too."

"It's what Leon is," Nosedive coughed, announcing his arrival. He grinned sheepishly at his brother. "Hey guys!"

"I'm a duck, true-bred," Raye insisted. Leon scratched his head.

"Now _that_ doesn't make sense," he said, looking thoughtful. "Unless…" He stared at her, then at the horned man. "Uh…oh…"

"Indeed," the being said. "You understand."

"What?" Raye looked back and forth between the two. "Who _are _you anyway? What do you want of me?"

"I am called The Hunter by mortals. And you are my victim."

"_What_?! Victim of _what_? I never did anything to you!"

"You returned to this plane, despite the warnings of what would happen to you if you did so. And now you will pay the price," The Hunter said, matter-of-factly. He reached into his cloak and unsheathed a huge broadsword. "By our Lord Auberon and Lady Titania, Mab, and all her facets, you and your mortals protectorates must die."

"Not good," Leon muttered. Sapphire growled in agreement.

****

Chapter Three: Silver, Gold, and Antlers

"Why do you continue this charade, Prodigal? Reveal yourself, or I will be forced to destroy every incarnation you assume in forever after. You cannot continue to hide."

Raye frowned, staring at him. Something seemed to dawn on her, and her expression changed to that of one of fear and confusion. Then it went completely blank. 

"Uh oh," Nosedive mumbled. Raye suddenly grinned nastily, her eyes glowing a golden color.

"Why, Hunter, long time no see! You wanted to talk to me?"

The Hunter just bowed to her briefly, while the ducks stared at her in horror. Leon sighed.

"Welcome back, Prodigal."

"I have a name."

"You _had_ a name, which was erased from the books of fay when you left the service of our Lord and Lady… Returning was a fatal mistake."

"Auberon and Titania sent you on the hunt? Tsk. I thought they had better taste… and sense." Raye --or the Prodigal -- eyed a jewel hanging around his neck and nodded in satisfaction. "Aye, but that is my old sigil, isn't it. Congrats, old protégé… Now we get to see if I taught you anything."

Cleech stepped forward and touched her shoulder. "Raye… lass, what th' heck are ye talkin' abo't?"

"Raye is no longer here, Avian. I am, as Lord Hunter insists on calling me, The Prodigal of Avalon."

Cleech frowned, staring at her in confusion. Leon shook his head. "Oh, okay, I think I'm beginning to get this. This is really, really bad."

"Indeed," The Hunter growled. "You should have chosen your friends more wisely, halfling." He looked at the group of them and folded his arms. An awkward silence followed, with the Hunter glaring at them and Ra -- that is, The Prodigal -- looking smug, before Wildwing finally cleared his throat.

"Are you… ah… what are you going to do, exactly? You obviously have us overpowered, but we _will_ fight you to our last man." He folded his arms, trying to look as certain as he sounded.

The Hunter shrugged nonchalantly and started to pull his sword out, but the Prodigal waved her hand in disagreement. She seemed far too calm for the occasion, even enjoying herself, as if this were nothing more than a barter with an old friend.

"Oh, you needed get so violent, both of you. I'm ready to make a deal, to settle this quicker… and in a far less messy manner."

The Hunter folded his arms across his chest and raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And what would that be?"

"Just you and me, one-on-one. Mano y mano. If I win, you leave and never bother me again. If you win, you do what you came to do, without any hassle."

"Now wait--" Wildwing began, but found he couldn't say anything more. Try as he might, he couldn't force a single word out of his mouth. As he struggled, the Prodigal waited, smiling patiently as the Hunter considered this option. It could very well save him some time, after all. It took some of the fun out of the hunt, but he could always use the extra time to do some "hunting" among the humans of the city.

"The only way you win, is if you destroy me completely, Deserter. You are aware of that?"

"Oh, I expected as much. Ducks, you may leave."

"Wait," Cleech said, angrily. "What in th' name o' Saint DuCaine is going on? Ye cannae jus' tell us tae--"

"I can. And you will go whether you like it or not. As for the changeling, the boggart, and the pooka, my suggestion to you is to leave now while the going's good. This is something you do _not_ want to get tangled in."

She waved her hand, and all seven ducks collapsed without a word. Leon stared at them, then at her, his wide eyes questioning.

"They live, Halfling. This is only to keep them from meddling further. It is not in my power to take similar actions with you or your small companions, so I will repeat my suggestion. To use a favorite quote, 'It's going to be a hot time in the ol' Pond tonight.' " She smirked, then turned back to the Hunter.

"Got any place in mind you wanna duel?"

The look on his face was enough to unnerve even the bravest of souls. The Prodigal seemed less than impressed, however, waiting for his answer.

"You've made this your dwelling, so we shall battle here."

"Yeah, whatever. Okay, ah, follow me."

They disappeared, leaving the unconscious ducks and the three non-ducks alone.

"Gorby thinking this bad for health."

"Shut up, Furhead. Hey, 'Phire? Ah, this would be a good time to switch over to ThunderKitty mode, I think."

The cat glared at him, and slunk determinedly over to Cleech. It licked the tip of his beak, and the duck grunted and groggily opened his eyes.

"Wh…what happen'd? Raye? Where's Raye?!"

Leon raised an eyebrow. "One-track mind, I see. Okay, so are you gonna do that for the rest of them?" 

Cleech sat up, rubbing his head like it hurt. "What?"

Leon took his eyes off the cat just long enough to glance at Cleech. He looked back, and Sapphire was in half-man state again.

"ThunderKitty, eh? Amusing. I'm afraid I only have the power to break the Prodigal's hold on just one of the Avians. Cleech was a difficult one for her to hold onto anyway. It's likely Raye is still influencing her to some degree."

"So she's still in there somewhere?" The duck asked, turning to the fay. He seemed not in the least bit surprised at Sapphire's change. The cat/man raised an eyebrow suspiciously but nodded.

"Raye is _not_ the Prodigal… only its host. And it cannot destroy her soul, it can only suppress it for now."

"Then… she's possessed?" Cleech asked, still confused. Leon nodded.

"It seems I was mistaken. I thought she was a halfling, like me, and just didn't know it yet… Halflings are prone to madness and schizophrenia if they aren't given some kind of heads-up about what's going on with them, so, heh, you can see why I was confused."

Cleech scowled. "She's _not_ mad."

"No. Just in a lot of trouble. She's in danger of losing herself," Sapphire said.

"But I thought ye said--"

"Her soul can't be destroyed, not by the Prodigal. The Hunter can kill them both, of course, but even if the Prodigal wins, I doubt she has any intention of letting Raye go. Usually fay possessions end up merging souls with their hosts, effectively allowing both beings to live semi-peacefully and creating a new kind of entity at the same time. From what I've heard, they've been sharing that body long enough that that should have happened by now. So either they were split, or the Prodigal has no intention of sharing it."

"They were split," Leon said quietly. Sapphire gave him a quizzical look to continue.

"Back just before I left the saurians, when Raye was taken captive… she was a bit different then, at least from the short time I've known her. Wraith… he, uh, managed to separate them somehow. He was going to pull a soul-transfer."

Sapphire nodded. "I see. Where?"

"In the Raptor."

"No, I mean, where was he going to transfer the Prodigal?"

"Oh. Into me. It's why I left."

Sapphire stared at him, wide-eyed. "They did not know of your nature?"

"Noooo…" Leon said, puzzled.

"You are lucky they did not succeed. Your half-fay soul would not have survived it. You would have both been destoryed."

Leon gulped. "Whoa. I guess someone _is_ lookin' out for me up there…"

Cleech growled, "This is all very interestin', but may I remind ye that there's a thing with horns an' weird eyes out there tryin' t' kill Raye?"

The walls shook suddenly, nearly knocking Leon and Cleech off their feet. The lights dimmed, flickered, and returned to normal.

"Wh-what was that?"

"It was _them_. The battle has started."

"That felt like it was comin' from th' generator room…" Cleech said. "It was low enough, anyway."

Sapphire nodded. "It's large enough and durable. Just what is needed." 

"Then let's get down there!" Cleech said, starting towards the elevator. The other two followed him. Gorby hung back, a skeptical look on his furry face as the door hissed shut and they disappeared down the shaft.

"Big creatures is always taking long way out." He grumbled, and drew a circle with his paw. A sort of hole appeared in the air and he hopped through it. And yelped, as he teleported into the middle of the fight. Gorban ducked behind a broken piece of machinery, dodging blasts of energy, and scrambled up the side of the main generator, perching on top like a monkey. A couple minutes later, the other three showed up.

The Prodigal had summoned some kind of energy sword, and was fighting the Hunter in a swordsmanship duel. Every once in a while, her weapon would crackle, and it would send out a blast of pure energy at the Hunter. He blocked most of these blasts with inhuman speed, but one or two got through and would cause him to snarl in pain and fury. Despite that, it was obvious who was winning…

"She's nae goin' t' last long!" Cleech said, starting forward. Leon grabbed his arm.

"Yer not gonna do any good running out there now. You'll just get yourself killed."

The duck glared at him, shrugging his hand off. "I cannae jus' leave her tae die! There's got tae be a way t' stop him!"

"There is," Sapphire said quietly. "Leon, let him go."

The halfling stared at the cat/man, but did as he was told. Without another word, the duck ran out and got between the Hunter and the Prodigal. They both paused, seeing him, holding their swords at bay. The possessed girl spoke, sounding annoyed.

"Avian! Move your butt! This is no place for you!"

"Nae for ye either, Lass."

"The person you're attempting to address cannot hear you, Cleech. Get out of here before you get yourself killed!"

"I can't stand this," Leon said. "He's crazy." He took a step forward to help and nearly lost his balance, suddenly finding himself on top of the main generator with Gorby.

"What in…?" He looked down to the doorway, where Sapphire waved, a smug look on his half-feline face. "Well, fine! Don't let me save his ass! See if I care!" Leon growled, sitting down next to the furry creature. Gorby was too absorbed with what was going on below to comment.

"I refuse t' believe that. I know ye're in there somewhere, Raye," Cleech continued. The Prodigal scowled.

"I'm only going to repeat this once…Get. Out. Of. The. Way."

"Lass, ye've got tae lissen t' me! Ye--"

"Enough," the Hunter said coldly, lifting a gauntlet-covered hand. It lit up, and a bolt of energy shot out at the Prodigal.

"No!" Cleech jumped in front of the girl. He absorbed the blow completely, and was thrown backwards against the steel walls, his body slamming painfully into them. He didn't get up.

The Progidal paused, staring at the drake's still form.

"Cleech…?" She said slowly, and the glow in her eyes dimmed just barely. Her face suddenly became a mask of fury.

"Hunter! You time is up!" The Hunter seemed to smirk, nodding his antlered head courteously.

"As you wish, Milady." He started to raise his sword again, when something flashed on his sensory. He swerved just in time to catch a fistful of Sapphire's claws down his face, blinding him. The cat was in half-man form, and looking downright angry.

"You've broken the rules, Hunter. I didn't think you'd do it, but you did. You harmed a mortal. Lady Titania will not be pleased."

"Who're you to speak, Unseelie vermin?" The fay swiped his sword at the cat, missing him by barely an inch. Sapphire leapt nimbly backwards, giving The Prodigal space to attack. The Hunter found himself bombarded with burning gold power on one side, silver claws on the other.

"Definitely not good," Leon mumbled from his vantagepoint. He didn't like hiding, as it were, but neither he nor Gorban were cut out to be warriors.

"Is Raye Lady being dead?" Gorby asked sorrowfully, from next to him. Leon sighed.

"I don't know. I was wrong about her. I thought… I thought she was like me. It seems she's two beings in one."

"Is two people?" Gorby asked in confusion, who had understood very little of the conversation earlier. "How _other_ person get inside?"

"It…umm… got in through magick, I guess. If I remember correctly, in this case, it was one being spreading itself out in the souls of many, to hide from its rulers," Leon explained, not really expecting the blue creature to understand it. Gorby, however, looked thoughtful.

"Like us?"

"…yes. Like us, from the saurians. I guess, in that alternate dimension, it was safe… but it was powerless there, unlike here. That's why it had to project itself into mortal souls…"

"Eh?"

"The soul is immortal. Most immortal beings have no souls… rather they live in a sort of soullike existance… it's why they live forever, you see. But if someone _does_ manage to kill them, it's for good. There's no kind of afterlife. You see?"

"So is sending bad horn creature to Other Place, is safe?"

"Ahh…yes, I suppose that could work, but there's no way t-- hey, where are you going?!"

Gorby scampered down the machinery and out of sight before Leon could stop him. The blonde shapeshifter frowned, then dodged a stray blast of energy.

"Shoot!"

Sapphire snarled, slashing at the Hunter again and again.

"Unseelie, am I? I'll show _you_ what Unseelie do to people who invade their territory!"

The Hunter growled deep in his throat and swung his fist backwards, knocking Sapphire into a wall. The cat gasped and fell silent, leaving only the Prodigal to continue the battle. She smiled venomously.

"I was getting tired of his babbling anyway. Shall we dance?"

"You will die, Prodigal. But first I will rid you of that mortal body… It is unsuiting to your nature."

"Nature? My dear replacement, Nature has nothing to do with us. The sooner you realize that, the happier you will be."

"Do not presume to tell me who we are, Deserter. Auberon should have had you destroyed from the beginning."

He suddenly lashed out, grabbing her face in his hand. There was a strange sort of tearing sound, and he was soon holding two beings in either hand. The first he tossed away as if it was no longer a concern to him. It hit the wall with a very mortal thump and didn't move. Leon squinted at the form.

"Raye? Then… he separated them?"

The second form seemed to be made of fire. It lashed violently in The Hunter's grip, but was apparently powerless to free itself.

"Frrrrreee meeee! Freee mee, and yyou shhhhall liiive!!!" It hissed.

"Indeed," The Hunter snarled. He pulled something out of his cape and held it to the Prodigal's face.

"You know what this is, Deserter?"

It writhed all the more, now in desperation. He held some kind of stone in his other hand. It glowed slightly, throbbing with light, like something alive.

"I see you do. Then you know your sentence. True Death. Bid your -- What?!"

A hole suddenly appeared beneath the Hunter's feet. He dropped the stone in shock, and nearly dropped the Prodigal. Before either being knew what had happened, they were both sucked into the portal and disappeared from the Universe altogether.

Leon slid down the side of the generator, staring all the while in bemusement at the spot where The Hunter had stood. Nothing remained, not a single trace, except the stone he had dropped. Leon picked it up, looked it over once, then stuck it in his pocket.

"Anybody wanna explain what happened just now?"

"Is gone far, far now!" Gorby chirped cheerfully, bounding out on all fours to join him. Leon stared at him.

"If you can do that, why didn't you try escaping from…nevermind, forget it." Leon glanced around the room and his eyes came to rest on Raye. Cleech had come to sometime in the fight and had somehow managed to crawl over to her. He was holding her now, rocking her gently, ignorant of his audience.

She wasn't moving. Leon swallowed, then moved to check on Sapphire. Before he could even reach the cat, the fay came to, shaking his head dizzily.

"Auberon's beard, I'm never doing that again…" Sapphire groaned, then looked up at Leon. "But we live? Then the day is won?"

"Umm, yeah. I guess. Gorby did it." He pointed at the blue creature. "He, err, sent them away."

"Banishment. It is suiting." He stood shakily and grunted. "I've spent too long in this realm…" He spied the two ducks. "The Prodigal?"

"Gone. The Hunter…pulled it out of her before he was banished. But Raye…I don't think she…" Leon gestured to where the two ducks in the corner.

"Th' lass is fine," Cleech said quietly, lifting her off the ground. "A bit battered, but she'll survive." Leon breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ye'd best help th' others. I'll take her down t' sick bay."

Sapphire and Leon nodded silently. The drake departed, Gorby tagging along, hopping up and down in concern for his Raye Lady.

"Whattaya think?" Leon asked, watching them leave. "I give 'em three days after she's back on her feet."

"We shall see," Sapphire shrugged, watching Cleech intently. This young one was starting to interest him a great deal. They would talk in time.

****

Epilogue: "Back To Normal, Back to Different"

It was a week after the whole thing had happened. One week. Cleech sighed, his mind not really on the movie that was playing in the rec room. He glanced around at the rooms' other occupants: Nosedive and Tanya were focused on the movie. Sapphire was curled up, sleeping in Nosedive's lap, and Tanya, as usual, had some piece of equipment she was fiddling with at the same time and muttering every once in a while about how things kept breaking around here. Duke and Wildwing were playing a game of pool, and it looked like Duke was winning. Not that that came as a surprise. Grin was reading "Of Mice and Men."

Mallory had mentioned being in the gym. Leon had gone to bed, and Gorby had followed suit, having decided it was best to stay with the halfling for the past week. As for Raye....

Raye had barely shown her face outside of her quarters since it had happened. Cleech had run into her a couple of times, when she came out to eat... she looked terrible. Physically, she had no after effects from… the incident. But Raye was usually so meticulous in her appearance, and the last couple times he's seen her she wore a simple T-shirt and blue jeans, and had pulled her hair back like she usually did at nights, in a partial ponytail; as if she didn't care anymore. And each time, the look she'd given him, before turning away quickly, was one bordering terror. Something was wrong, and he had a feeling he knew what. So how could these other ducks be so calm about it? They were acting like nothing had happened!

Cleech stood. Somebody had to talk to her. He had a feeling Duke had tried already. He'd just have to do better. L'Orange glanced his way suspiciously as he started to leave. Cleech gave him a cool look and announced to no one in particular that he was going to bed. A few muttered 'good nights' and he headed down the hall.

Her door was locked. Well, he'd expected as much. Cleech knocked, and a half a minute later the door slid open with quiet hiss. Raye looked at him and seemed to struggle with something. The room behind her was dimly lit. She leaned in the doorway, avoiding the light, her arms folded in a way that said she did not want company. Too bad for her. 

"Yes, Cleech?" She was still trying to keep her cool, he realized. Trying to keep that icy composure she'd had before. And act like nothing was wrong with her.

"I was wonderin' if ye were ever goin' t' join the livin' again, lass." Cleech said, cutting to the quick. She raised an eyebrow at him and actually seemed to withdrawn further into herself.

"I'd just like some time alone for now, Cleech. Away from everybody..."

"It's been a week, Raye. Ye aren't doin' anybody any good hiding in yer room."

She gave him an angry look. "I'm not hiding, Cleech."

"Then what are ye doin'?" He asked, returning her glare with a cool, level stare. What a turning of the tables, he thought to himself. She looked away quickly, not meeting his eyes.

"I....just want some time to deal with this."

He softened a little and leaned in closer. "Ye aren't the first person to be used, ye know."

She glanced at him quickly and swallowed, but didn't answer. He continued.

"Nobody is blaming you for what happened. Ye can't keep blaming yerself!" She scowled, still looking down, and sighed. He realized he must have used the wrong words...Duke had probably said the same thing. Time to try a different tactic.

Raye assumed a "you-can-leave-now" stance, reaching one hand over to the control panel on her door, the other hand resting on her hip, speaking all her annoyance.

"Cleech...I don't know who sent you, nor do I care. I can deal with this on my own!" With that, she closed the door, ignoring the look that crossed his face when she'd spoken. An indignant look, almost, but she didn't care. Raye crossed her room and stood over her desk, leaning forward on her arms on the back of the chair ,with her back to the door, and sighed. Three years. How could she have been so stupid? How could she not have realized what was really going on?

__

You've been thinking that same thing over and over, another voice said. _Sulking in your room isn't going to change the past. _

Shut up, you, she thought to herself. Being used was one thing. She'd become accustomed to the strength, to how easy everything was, with the Prodigal in her. She'd never been so afraid as she was now, and she hated it. 

So wrapped up in her thoughts, Raye almost didn't hear the door hiss open behind her. She lifted her head a little, casting a skyward glance.

"Cleech, would you just--" she broke off, her eyes going wide, and gulped as a mechanical hand slid around her waist. The other hand rested on her shoulder in what could be considered a comforting manner. Trying to keep her calm, she lifted a hand to remove his, but the hand on her shoulder grabbed it and held it tightly.

"Ye aren't dealin' with this on ye're own. Whether ye like it or not."

He pulled her closer, so that her body pressed against his. 

"And f'r the record," he said quietly, "nobody sent me."

Raye's mind spun, trying to keep from panic. _He's _touching_ me. No one can touch me!_ Despite all her attempts at control, she started to shake, and tried to pull away. No good. She was nowhere near as strong as him now. Normal. She was normal again. Damn, damn, damn...

To her own horror, she started to cry from frustration. It was too much, just too much. And what was worse, Cleech was hugging her and telling her it was okay. Bastard! She sobbed into his chest, her body limp. It just wasn't fair!

Several minutes later, she pulled away, and this time he let her go, giving her a concerned look. A small part of her, the reasoning side in the back of her mind, was surprised at this sudden display of sensitivity from a usually coarse man, but she ignored it, too embarrassed now to think of much else.

"I-I'm sorry, I..." she turned away, wiping her face off. This just kept getting worse

"No..." he said, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Ye needed that, I think. Ye needed more, but ye're so used to being shut off ye don't know how t' deal with it."

Raye scowled, and went stiff at his touch, as if it were somehow his fault. She had no response, however. Not one. He sighed and drew her into another embrace.

"Ah, Raye, lass, if it helps at all...I'm sorry, this had ta' happen t' ye. But I'll say it again, it wasnae yer fault. The others are willin' t' forget. Why can't ye?"

Raye shivered, still uncomfortable. Why was she letting him touch her? It was just a hug, a friendly way of showing he was concerned. But she hadn't let anyone touch her beyond a handshake in almost three years. Well, except for that time in Limbo, just before they arrived on earth. But that didn't count. She barely remembered it. The Progidal was most likely in charge at the time. She tried to find words to answer.

"I...I've taken care of myself since I was twelve, Cleech. And dd a good job of it, I think. A-at least I survived. I...guess it's pride. Maybe. I don't know." She sniffed, trying to ignore how good it felt, letting that out.

Cleech smiled a little. "Ye got used to it, didn't ye?"

"What?"

"Bein' so strong, so powerful, so much in control. Havin' it so easy. Things havenae been all that easy on ye in th' past. So when this sudden power show'd up, t'was some kind of blessing t' ye. Not having to be worried about getting hurt, being able to do anything ye wanted. Not having t' be afraid." She flinched at the last sentence. Could he really see right through her? He seemed to sense her shock, and held her tighter.

"Ye became dependant on it, didn't ye?"

She closed her eyes, trying to keep the tears from starting again. Once was a breakdown, twice was pathetic. She couldn't answer him.

"Ye don't have t' be afraid. Not now."

She opened her eyes. What was that supposed to mean? She felt herself loosening up, however, and he kept on talking.

"And I c'n guess what else has be'n botherin' ye. Ye don't think ye're cut out for this team anymore."

Her eyes went wide. "What?" She pulled away from him now. How dare he?! What was worse, how could he possibly know that...?

Cleech shrugged, sticking his hands in his pockets calmly. 

"Well, it makes sense, lass. This team already has a techie, and ye arenae anywhere near as strong as ye were before, so ye arenae much good in close combat. Ye had speed before ye got those powers, but right now ye're like a child again. Ye have t' learn yereself all over again. Until that point, ye're a liability tae th' team. So ye can't even be normal. Ye're feeling weak, and that makes it a whole lot worse."

She stared at him with horror filled eyes. "You....you can leave. Now." She hugged herself and turned away.

"Ye aren't useless, lass. We all have our low points. This is yours. Ye can pull through. And ye won't have to do it on yer own...."

"Just go..." She repeated. He looked at her a moment, then left. She was actually surprised when he did as she asked, but she barely acknowledged his departure. The door hissed shut, and she was alone again.

Anger and regret fought for control over her mind. He was just trying to help, and had pointed out a few things she didn't want to think about. But why? What did he get out of it? Nothing. The bounty hunter wasn't the most considerate of people. Duke or Wildwing, she'd believe they were really being selfless. It was in their nature. Both had spoken to her, and neither had proven to be of much use. But selflessness wasn't in Cleech's vocabulary.

Damn him! Now that she'd actually had some real company, she realized how lonely she really was. She honestly wanted him to come back, just so she wouldn't be here, by herself. The walls seemed to be grinning at her, pressing in. She gulped. The room's silence now felt overwhelming. 

Angrily, she slammed her fists against the wall, then cried out briefly in pain as the skin was taken off her knuckles. Hands bleeding, she slumped down on her bed and shuddered. She closed her eyes for a few minutes, breathing slowly, old training coming to mind. It took some time, but eventually she relaxed. Her eyes opened again, and her gaze fell on her saber, sitting on her desk. She stood and picked it up, activated it, swung it around a couple of times in the moves she'd learned from her youth. Long before all this had happened. Very slowly, a soft smile appeared on her face. She turned the weapon off, undressed, and took a shower. 

As soon as she was finished, dressed , and feeling presentable again, she crept out into the darkened halls. It was late now, past midnight, but she couldn't wait anymore. She'd lose her nerve if she did.

A light was showing under his door. She'd expected as much. Raye stood outside Cleech's quarters for a second, trying to get her hand to knock. When it finally did, there was no answer. She waited a moment, then without even thinking tapped on the control panel outside. The door hissed open, and she entered.

Cleech was lying on his bed, head rested in his hands, staring at the ceiling and still dressed. He didn't seem to notice her for a second, then gave her a surprised look and quickly sat up, throwing his legs over the side of the bed.

"Hi." He said simply. 

"Hey." He took in her attire, which was now more of her usual style of clothing, and her hair, which was still wet.

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah." She sat down next to him, and was silent for a moment. He waited patiently.

"You know, you just keep surprising me Cleech. Every time I think I have you figured out, you throw something new at me."

He raised an eyebrow and gave her a questioning half-smile.

"And the weird thing is, you seem to already know me...too well, even. You were right, of course."

She sighed, folded her arms, and leaned into her knees.

"Sulking in my room isn't going to do anybody any good, me least of all. I'm just being selfish and a coward. I just would never have thought that you'd be the person to point that out to me."

She blinked, then frowned. 

"No offense, of course. That didn't come out how I meant it."

He just laughed softly. 

"None taken."

"I'm sorry. About everything."

"Don't be." He reached down and took one of her hands in his. "Don't be."

She smiled at him: a genuine smile, if a bit shy. They sat there a few minutes in silence. Cleech eyed her knuckles, still raw, and glanced at her.

"Ye should put something on that. So it doesnae get infected." He stood and headed for his bathroom, leaving her looking puzzled. She looked at her hands.

"Oh." She'd forgotten. Cleech emerged with an antiseptic and gauze.

"You don't have to--"

"I want to," he said simply, taking her hands and dabbing them gently with the alcohol. Raye winced at the sting. He wrapped the gauze around her hands with the precision of a doctor.

"How's that?"

She wiggled her fingers. "Better. Like I said, you just keep surprising me, Cleech. I never know what to expect."

He smirked and moved to put his medical supply away. She touched his arm, stopping him.

"I like that," she said, leaning in closer. He raised an eyebrow, then both eyebrows shot up as she slipped one of her small hands under his shirt, while the other played with his belt, starting to undo it.

"Raye...no," he said, pulling away. She backed off and sat down on his bed again, scowling.

"What is it? Is there something wrong with me?"

He sighed and shook his head, then crouched down in front of her, so that she was looking down at him.

"Raye...trust me when I say I've wanted ye from th' moment I layed eyes on ye. Everytime ye walk intae th' room, I remember why I decided to even stay with th' second team back on Puckworld."

"Then why--" 

"Let me finish," he said, pressing a finger to her beak to silence her. He didn't continue for a moment, instead tracing his finger up the side of her face. He stroked her cheek briefly, then took her hands in his.

"I'm not going t' do anything to ye that ye don't want or will hurt ye. And this would hurt ye, Raye. Much as ye think ye want it, ye aren't ready."

He stood up, dragging her to her feet as well. She looked hurt and angry, and wasn't looking at him. He gently turned her face up to face his.

"Raye...trust me. If I didnae think it would make things worse...I would. I would, so fast."

She looked at him a moment, then suddenly hugged him. Surprised and relieved, he stroked her still-damp hair.

"Thank you," she said quietly. "You're one of the good guys, you know that?"

"Probably," he replied. She pulled away then, and headed for the door.

"I'm going to bed. But I'm going to try to do better. No more...hiding."

"Glad t' hear it," he nodded in approval.

"See you at breakfast?"

"I wouldnae miss it." He winked. 

"Good night, Cleech."

"G'night, lass."

"Don't call me that. Please. And Cleech...?"

"Yes, Raye?"

"Don't...don't tell anybody about this. Please."

"I won't if ye won't."

She smiled and the door hissed quietly as she left. Cleech sat down and ran a hand through his hair. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well...if this doesnae take the cake and all the decor, nothin' will!" He muttered to himself, then glared at the first aid equipment still sitting on the ground.

"What are _ye_ starin' at?" No reply, of course. He frowned. "I definitely need some sleep."

~Finis~

* * *

****

NEXT: Saurians ahoy! Dagger and Spectre raise hell in "The Reckoning." Coming soon!

   [1]: mailto:Daimoncrow@go.com



End file.
